


More Than A Christmas Carol

by Lowkey_Assgard



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Night Manager, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hates Christmas but loves sex, Orgasm Countdown, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sub Tom, Tom Hiddleston smut, Tom is a dom, betrayal Tom - Freeform, but oh shit so it Reader, daddy!Tom, that damn navy sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkey_Assgard/pseuds/Lowkey_Assgard
Summary: Clara hates Christmas but performs holiday songs for extra cash.Tom hates Christmas but is stuck in NYC.When Clara is caroling and ends up at Tom’s apartment both of them find a way to make Christmas more joyful.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	More Than A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tom Hiddleston one shot and it’s a long one. 4K words and every word made me feel like a whore. This is my special Christmas gift to all of my readers. Merry Christmas. Hehe.
> 
> *unedited so have mercy*

Authors note: this does switch POV a few times so I tried to indicate that with a line. Hehe. 

Clara Stevens hated Christmas. 

She hated the lights, the capitalist nature of gifts, and more then anything the way people acted this time of year. 

People were supposed to be joyful and jolly but they were far from that. She wanted nothing more to hide in her one bedroom studio flat from November to January to avoid all of the chaos. 

She hated Christmas but it was currently paying her bills. When money got tight Clara decided to start doing holiday grams. She would go to peoples houses to sing, dance, and occasionally bring gifts. She didn’t always get paid but if she picked the right neighborhood she made enough to get it by. 

Sometimes she got called to come and sing which is exactly what happened this evening. It was Christmas Eve and a group of neighbors wanted her to stop by and sing some carols with their children. 

So she found herself crawling out of bed, bundling up, and stepping out into the old crispy air of New York City. 

She hated this city probably as much as she hated Christmas. The noise, the crowds, the people, oh god the people. All of the same reasons she despised Christmas. But when bills called; she had to answer. 

As she walked toward the neighborhood that had demanded her services she could feel the cold air going through the thin fabric of her turtleneck. Rent was a month late so she had sold her coat to some random person on the street for $15. It was cold. But she would survive. 

She picked up her pace as she passed through the square; bumping shoulders with everyone she passed by. Her mind was fuzzy and she just wanted to go home and drink the rest of her eggnog. 

Why are so many people in New York? Why can’t they live in like Santa Barbara or something? 

New York, the land of dreams and fantasies, none of which Clara has much of anymore. She was living to survive not to thrive. She ate just enough to stay healthy and slept through the day to avoid extra spending. She would never say it out loud but she was sad. 

Sad that she had no family or friends to spend the holidays with. Sad that every time she went to another home she was reminded of it. Sad that all of these people in this city and none of them gave her a second look. 

The homes she would be caroling at were up ahead. By this point her nose was running, her eyes burning, and she couldn’t feel her fingers. 

All of this for just a few dollars.

She’s spreading the Christmas joy but when will someone spread it to her?

Nonsense.  
She had no time for these thoughts. She should be thinking of what songs she’s going to sing. Maybe Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer to start with and silent night to finish. Who cares she knew that these people would just be clapping and singing no matter what she sang. 

She rounded the street corner and there in front of an old modernly renovated Victorian home was a crowd of twenty / twenty five raging in age and looks. 

It warmed her heart to see communities come together like this but tears swelled at the thought of going home to an empty apartment. 

She took a deep breath and proceeded to go up to the crowd. 

“WHOSE READY FOR SOME CHRISTMAS SONGS?!” She yelled getting a loud response of clapping and cheering back. 

“You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen. Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?” She sang in her beautiful alto soprano voice. 

“RUDOLPH THE RED NOSE REINDEER” screamed the children while the parents clapped and smiled. 

That’s how it went for quite some time. Over an hour to be exact. Clara’s voice was going hoarse but the children sang where she fell quiet. By the time the crowd began to fade Clara’s whole body was numb. 

She was headed home when she noticed that on the very end of the block was an apartment that she hadn’t saw anyone leave or go into. The lights were on so it clear someone was home. Huh maybe they didn’t like Christmas either. 

What’s one more house? She thought to herself. She shuffled her frozen feet toward the apartment trying to regain enough energy for one more song. Maybe it would brighten up whomever lived here day. 

When she got to the apartment she knocked on the door. Nothing. No answer. No sound of movement. 

So she knocked again. 

She turned to leave when she heard the lock on the door clink. 

She turned around to see a tall bearded with piercing blue eyes male gazing out at her. 

“Oh I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just stopped to share some Christmas spirit.” She quietly said. 

The unknown male ran his fingers through his curly unkept hair and looked in both directions. 

“Do you know who I am?” He said. He had an accent. British. Oh definitely British. 

Clara was perplexed by his question. “Should I?”  
———— Tom Hiddleston was supposed to go home for Christmas but he found himself stuck in NYC. 

He had just finished performing Betrayal on Broadway and he was exhausted. Exhausted and quite frankly horny. He had all of these bent up frustrations and tensions and they were going to bubble up. 

He needed relief. 

At this very moment he was lying in a king size bed in an apartment that smelled like mothballs and cheap wine. He should have started packing but he had not yet obligated that duty. There wasn’t much to pack due to his recent occurrence of wearing the same navy sweater. 

His body and mind ached. 

He closed his eyes briefly and let his mind wander to the memories of home, family, and happiness. 

He swore he heard knocking. 

No one except for his crew and former cast members knew where he resided. There couldn’t be someone knocking. 

Okay he definitely heard knocking. 

He sat up and swung his legs off the bed to slip on his grey boots. This better be good. Better not be some fan that tracked him down.

He quickly walked to the front of his apartment seeing a figure through the class. 

He had no clue who it was so he opened the door. 

It was a woman. She looked late twenties. Brown hair and nice figure. She was turning to walk away from his apartment but now her green eyes were meeting his. 

“Oh I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just stopped to share some Christmas spirit.” He heard her quietly say. Pretty American accent she had. Seemed nice but why was she here? Did she want a photo? An autograph? How did she plan to share some Christmas spirit? Tom knew some ways she could but none of which were appropriate. 

He ran his finger through his hair and just glared back at her. “Do you know who I am?” He asked her. If she was fan then he would have to do whatever she wished to avoid a bad article about him. He did have a reputation to protect. If she was just an passing innocent women truly trying to spread Christmas spirit then maybe she could help him more than she realized. 

She looked utterly confused by his question. She crunched her nose and entwined her fingers together. 

“Should I?” He questioned. 

So she didn’t know him but by the end of the night she definitely would. 

“If you don’t know me darling then let’s keep it that way.” Tom said while flashing a smile. 

“Well if it is alright I would like to sing a Christmas song?” She said.

“A Christmas song? Aren’t I a little too old for that?” Tom heard her laugh. 

Such a pretty laugh for a pretty lady. 

“Go ahead darling. You have my approval to bestow the Christmas spirit upon me” 

Tom leaned against the frame of the door. She was pretty. She started to sing but he paid no notice to the words. He just took in her beauty and the list of things he could do to her. 

Her voice was majestic. If she could sing this could imagine how she would sound moaning his name. 

Tom internally punched himself. She was a complete stranger and he was thinking about putting a load on her. How desperate was he? He knew the answer and knew that if she stayed around things would get out of hand. 

Her turtleneck was red and perfectly outlined her figure. But she must be cold. It’s a cold day and she’s out here singing in just a turtleneck. Is she crazy? 

She must of finished the song because she was now staring at Tom. 

She was getting ready to start another one. “I don’t mean to interrupt up ya angel but you must be freezing. “ 

She held her arms closer to her body confirming that she was indeed freezing. “ yea-“ he heard her mumble. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“You won’t tell me who you are but you want to know who I am?” Tom was taken aback. Never had anyone denied to make his acquaintance. 

“What is your name? Don’t make me ask again.”

“Clara” 

“Well Clara. Come inside and let’s get you warmed up.” 

He reached for Claras hand and he helped her into his apartment. Her hands were like ice.

Tom immediately made his way to the couch near the fireplace. The cold air left him seeking warmth. Clara did not follow him but instead stayed perched at the entryway. 

“I don’t mean to be intrusive or rude but why did you invite me in? I could have just gone home. “

Tom shifted his position to face where she was standing. If she didn’t wish to be here then she could leave. 

“Do you wish to go home” 

“No but-“ 

Tom interrupted her. He had no patience or control left. He wanted her. And when he wanted something he went after it. There was no need for small talk. 

“ I am a busy man. A man who has everything he needs but one thing. Pleasure. I don’t mean to be blunt but you’re a very beautiful woman. And I only know one sure way to get you warmed up if you do do consent.” 

He watched her face. She didn’t seem taken back. Quite the opposite. She seemed pleased that someone would want her around. Pleased that someone would consider her for such a doing. 

He waited for a response but she didn’t say anything. Instead she walked toward where he was sitting on the couch and straddled him. 

“What if I said I’m a busy woman. A women that has nothing she needs but only desires one thing. Attention. I don’t mean to be how did you say it? Blunt? But I am a beautiful women and if you think you can get me warmed up let me see you try?” 

Tom felt his dick grow immediately hard. 

Leaving no time for thinking he leaned up, took a hold of her face, and kissed her. 

Her lips were ice cold but tasted like spearmint. He felt her run her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back. 

As they continued he felt her grind her hips down against his length. 

He groaned. 

She was going to be the death of him. 

——————

Clara did not have any plans of hooking up with a complete stranger on Christmas Eve but here she was. 

To be fair he was hot. Very very hot. And his accent made her wet and the way he kissed her made skin tingle. 

She had been freezing cold but now every part of her was burning with desire. She wanted him. She had no clue who he was but she was about to find out. 

As she continued to kiss him she began to rock her hips back and forth over his cock. The audible groan that escape his lips was heavenly.  
Desperate for more friction she began to rock against him even harder; his groans sending her even farther past return. 

It had been so long since she had a proper orgasm. She felt herself reaching that high knowing just knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop. Clara wasn’t a whore but she couldn’t just have one of anything. One lover, one toy, and one orgasm? No they came in multiples. She assured it. 

“Darling, Let’s go to my bedroom so I can pleasure you right.” Clara heard him say. She groaned swiveling her hips in a new way so that the material of both their jeans dragged across her clit. 

“ I, I don’t know what you’re used to but I make the calls. We will go to the bedroom when I’m good and ready.” Clara breathed out. She fisted his curls and felt him grab her waist helping her move along. Her face was pressed into the crevice of his neck and she whimpered from the sensitivity as she fatally approached her orgasm. 

“Oh. Oh fuck. “

“Gonna cum? Huh? Clara you gonna cum for me?”

“Yeah. Fuck I’m gonna cum but definitely not for you.” 

As she reached her high she threw her head back and her whole body spawned against him. She didn’t know even know his name. He was a stranger who she just relieved herself against. 

“Mhm fuck that was good.” Clara said leaning up to get off of this mystery mans lap. 

“I don’t think so.” He heard him say. He grabbed her and flipped them so he was on top of them. 

“ I’m not just some cum rag. You can’t just use me and be done. This is my home. And I call the shots. I’ll say when we’re done.. “ 

“You think you can fuck me?” Clara chuckled. Men had no talent. They had always struggled to pleasure her. She had become very dominant for this reason. If she wanted an orgasm she had to make it happen cause lord knows these selfish men weren’t gonna be of any help. 

Tom eyes were glazed over. His hold on here was strong. His hair was beginning to fall in his face. 

“ I can and will fuck you. “ 

With that Clara felt him pull off her shirt next her jeans. He wasn’t wasting anytime. 

His mouth was sucking on the skin of her neck moving down to her chest. God it felt good but she wasn’t going to give him the power of knowing that. 

Tom leaned up just long enough to rip off his navy sweater and slid out of his dark denim jeans. 

Left in just their underwear the two of them groaned at the sight before them. 

Tom hooked his fingers in her underwear yanking them off. Clara moaned from the cold air hitting her clit. She was soaked. 

Tom ran his fingers through her folds. 

“Mhm. What’s got you so wet? The idea of being fucked by a complete stranger? Huh darling? 

“Shh and just fuck me.” Pulling his boxers down to expose his hard cock. Fuck he was huge. Of course he would be. Maybe he would be a good fuck. The sight of him made Clara even more wet. 

She couldn’t wait any longer so she guided the tip of his cock toward her pussy until finally Tom snapped his hips to fully engulf himself. 

Tom rutted her hips against hers. 

Clara moaned.

He slowly pulled in and out of her pussy. Teasing her clit and making her thighs clench. 

“Just fuck me already.” Clara groaned out. She needed another orgasm and she wasn’t about to wait around for it. 

“‘Mhm” was all she heard before Tom lowered himself even more against her and began snapping his hips over and over again. 

His fingers gripping her waists so hard she knew there would be bruises there in the morning. 

He picked up his pace fucking into her so fast that her back kept hitting against the arm of the couch. 

His hips swirling and grazing so perfectly against her gspot that she was almost in tears. She hadn’t been fucked like this in so long. 

“Oh god.” Clara moaned louder than she was expecting 

“You like that? Come one sweet thing. Tell me do you like that?” 

All she could do was moan. 

“Okay you don’t want to use your words? Let me fuck them out of you.” 

He lifted her left leg above his shoulder and began to piston in and out of her pussy. 

Clara was never one to be loud in bed but the way he was fucking she couldn’t stay quiet. She was moaning and whimpering. She was so close. 

She tried to breathe through the pleasure to keep from orgasming but when Tom removes his hands from her waist to place one to rub circles on her clit and the other to lightly wrap around her neck she was gone. 

“Fuck. Fuck me.” 

“Oh darling! You’re such a slut. About to cum around my cock” 

“Oh my god. I’m gonna cum.” 

“What’s your name? Tell me your name. Fuck daddy tell me your name.” 

“You gonna scream? Scream my name so the whole neighborhood knows how good I’m fucking ya. “

“Yeah.” Tom snapped his hips again directly hitting her clit. “YES” 

“It’s Tom.” He continued to fuck against her rubbing harsh quick circles against her clit. Tightening her hold her neck but leaving enough room so she could still talk. “Go ahead baby. Let me hear you scream it.” 

“Oh. Tom. Tom fuck me. Fuck me. Make me cum. Please Tom make me cum. Tom. “ Clara grabbed Toms biceps while he fucked her closer to her orgasm. Almost there. 

“Come on baby louder” He leaned in and bite a mark into your neck. Just enough pain to be pleasure. 

“TOM. FUCK TOM. IM CUMMING. TOM” Clara felt her orgasm ripped through her. It was the hardest she had orgasmed in over a year. 

Tom was still pumping in and out her. His hair was in his face and his breathing was deep. He was so close to his own orgasm. 

“No no no baby. You don’t get to cum until I say. You might have warmed me up but I’m just getting started. “ 

Tom groaned at her words. 

She pushed up on him enough that he slid out of her. She lifted herself back on his lap and slid slowly down his cock.

He felt even bigger like this. 

She had always been told she was good in bed but she has never slept with someone so dominant. But Tom would be puddy in her hands by the the time she was done with him. 

She began to rock back and forth just to get a feel for him. When she reached the top of his dick she swirled her hips against his tip. Hearing his groan she knew he was sensitive and close. Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to make this man submit. 

She dragged herself down his length again and waited 20 seconds before lifting up. 

She fucked herself up and down his length twirling her hips and gripping a fistful of his hair. When she heard him start to grown out she slid down and stopped for 15 seconds. 

Once again she began to buck her hips. His length was throbbing and the minute she started he was groaning. His hands were gripping her waist begging to keep going so she stopped. For 10 seconds. 

“Baby. Please. I’m so close. I let you cum just help me out.” 

“You cum when I say.” 

This time she fucked up and down his cock. Hearing the sound of her own wetness she moaned. How delightful it was to finally be getting a good fuck. Tom underneath her was practically shaking from the teasing she was doing. 

His groans were getting louder so Clara stopped for 5 seconds.

“Baby. I’ll fuck you again. I’ll fuck you however you like. Just let me cum and I’ll make you cum double.” 

She rocked her hips against him. Sliding her hands back into his hair. She leaned down to start kissing his neck while she continued fucking herself on his cock. 

“Oh my god. Clara. I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop.” 

“Yeah you gonna cum? Gonna cum while saying my name? Let all your neighbors know how good I’m fucking you?” 

“Yes Clara. Clara. Baby. Tell me when. Tell me baby. Tell me I can cum. Please Clara.” 

His face was nestled against her chest. His hands gripping her waist and his cock throbbing in her warmth. Alright she’s had her fun. 

“Oh Tom. Cum for me.” Tom groaned one more time before his orgasm hit him full force. She felt as his cum spilled out into her pussy. She was content. More then content. 

She slid off of him to look down to see him lying there. Eyes closed. Chest heaving. Poor boy couldn’t even handle one good orgasm. 

“Bathroom?” She asked. 

“First door on the left down the hall.” He muttered. Clearly still out of breath. 

When she came back from the bathroom he was sitting up on the couch just watching as she walked toward him. 

“How is it I thought I was going to fuck you and it somehow was the other way around. “

“That’s just the power of a girl in a turtleneck.” 

“I don’t usually do that you know. I just fuck and then the girl leaves.”

He did seem like that type. The type that would go through a bunch of girls. The nice apartment he was in made Clara think he was rich but his mannerism and appearance at least made him humble. It had clearly been a long time for him as well. How could someone so attractive go so long without attracting the attention of someone? I guess she could ask herself the same question. She could easily fuck around but she wants a man that can treat her right, make her cum, and submit to her own forms of pleasure and fuckery. That’s hard to find. She had no clue who this man was. Didn’t know what he did for a living. Didn’t know if his name was actually Tom but she wanted to stay and find out. Make him tell her all his dirty secret while they cry out each other’s names. She didn’t care if this was his home this was know her game. She would win. She always did. 

“Yeah?” 

Clara made her way to the couch and set down on the opposite side of him. 

“You made me work for that orgasm.” Tom said. He was sitting with his hands in his lap trying to conceal his still red hard cock. 

“You’re welcome. I taught you a little something about patience.” 

“Uh. You wanna go again.” Tom politely asked. He was a good fuck and she knew she could have her way with him. He had everything she didn’t have and she had everything he wanted. She would let him have another ago but she would make him work for it. Maybe make her cum a few more times. He was still breathing heavy from just the one round. She was sure he was used to pleasuring girls and feeing good about himself. Probably fucked until he orgasmed and then went on his merry way. Clara isn’t like that. She doesn’t let them have it quick and easy. It goes to their head if you do. Gotta remind them that yeah they have a dick but your pussy owns them. 

“You making it though another round? That would be a Christmas miracle.” She said before stretching out her legs. 

Clara had not intentions of leaving and Tom had no intentions of asking her to. Christmas was in a few hours and what would be the harm in staying for awhile. 

Clara watched as the beautiful British man laid with his fluffy hair and his bulging muscles. He was something else she could tell. 

Maybe Christmas wouldn’t be so bad. 

Dare she say? 

A Christmas carol gone right.

**Author's Note:**

> I left this open for a possible sequel one shot depending on how well people like this. So Merry Christmas again. 
> 
> *feedback and kudos is always welcome and appreciated*


End file.
